yumenikkifgfandomcom-20200213-history
Mugamuchuu (夢我夢中)
|Protagonist = Nakitsuki (なきつき) Niyatsuki (にやつき) |Date = |Nexus Doors = Nakitsuki - 6 Niyatsuki - 2 |Effects = Nakitsuki - 12 Niyatsuki - 2 |Endings = Nakitsuki - 1 Niyatsuki - 0 |hero2 = NakiAndNiya.png}} Overview Mugamuchuu (夢我夢中, ムガムチュウ, meaning Our Crazy Dream or Our Engrossing Dream) is a japanese Yume Nikki Fangame made by Machikado no Michi and Haru. Mugamuchuu is traditional in nature, seemingly inspired more by Yume Nikki than by fellow fangames (If not with some resemblance to Yume Graffiti). A test version of Mugamuchuu v0.003 with an alternative pre-triggered ending can be found in the Movie folder in later versions of the game. Gameplay The first part of the game stars Nakitsuki, a boy refusing to leave his room, instead exploring a dream world. In his room, the desk is used to save and the bed is used to enter the dream world. The goal of the game is effect collection, Nakitsuki later gaining the ability to drop off effects in a new Nexus door. After triggering Nakitsuki's ending, the game switches to the second protagonist, Niyatsuki . Niyatsuki saves through his TV and enters the dream world through his closet. Nakitsuki's Part Nakitsuki has an average-sized room with a bed, a desk, a modern wide screen TV, a dresser and a balcony. The debug room can be accessed through the left side of the wall with the door in Nakitsuki's dream room. Chasers trap Nakitsuki in inescapable, yet usually large locations. Money is not earned through killing NPCs, rather from searching through recycle bins next to vending machines. Interestingly, Cards World contains 4 different custom menus. As part of a bug, certain locations allow you to save from within the dream. Niyatsuki's Part Niyatsuki's room is relatively big, with a large bed, a closet, a wall with a panoramic view of the city, and a widescreen TV with large speakers, resembling the setup of a home theater (possibly implying Niyatsuki is relatively wealthy for a fangame protagonist). Niyatsuki's part has very few worlds, as it appears to be incomplete. Outside of his two usable effects, Niyatsuki has 2 effects left unimplemented in the game. Controls *'Move' - Arrow Keys *'Interact' - Z/Space *'Open Menu' - X/Esc *'Effect Action' - Shift Plot The game starts with Nakitsuki, a boy who refuses to leave his room. After collecting all 13 of Nakitsuki's effects, a second protagonist is unlocked: Niyatsuki. While Nakitsuki's room looks more traditional and casual, Niyatsuki's room is larger and appears more expensive. Like most traditional fangames, Mugamuchuu contains events, endings, chasers and recurring characters giving brief hints to a plot. Effects Nakitsuki Niyatsuki Characters Downloads Original Translations External Links *Uboachan Thread Known Issues/Bugs *Certain spots in either protagonists' dream worlds can cause the game to simply freeze, with no means to exit the game outside of closing the program or pressing F12 to return to the title screen. These locations include Nakitsuki's Pink Trees World when sitting on the bench with Taigun and Niyatsuki's stereo in his dream room. *At certain locations the empty text block in the menu can be selected to save the game while in the dream world. *After collecting all effects, waking up, saving, and sleeping again, Niyatsuki's effects become unusable. Category:Fangames Category:Fangames Made in RPG Maker 2000 Category:Japanese Fangames Category:Fangames With Endings Category:Translated To English Category:Translated To Chinese Category:Released in 2012 Category:Multiple Protagonists Category:Traditional Fangames Category:Multiple Endings